What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Cartoon Animal Town/Heroes or What?
Heroes or What? is a episode of Cartoon Animal Town. Plot Summary Lola Loud, using her superhero persona The Queen of Diamonds, leads an entire team of crime-fighters (Avenger League) with the goal of launching a superhero media franchise by finding a missing cat and claiming the $100 reward, only to have an stranger known as Darkwing Duck steal her thunder by being a hero too and becoming more popular. Full plot Cast Voice cast Live-action cast Quotes * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Princess Morbucks:' YOU F**KING MADMEN! (the kids turn to see her) WIll you let me out?! It uh it's been like six weeks. (she and Professor Chaos are in Avenger League's holding cell, with a light outside by which they could see) *'Lola Loud:' You aren't going anywhere, bitch! *'Professor Chaos:' Yeah, but uh, but uh youuu, but you only gave me this bucket to poop in and it's full now. (pulls the bucket into view) ---- * ---- *'Darkwing Duck:' I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the stomachache that keeps you awake at night! I am DARKWING DUCK! * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Lola Loud:' Ladies and gentlemen, my attempts to recruit Darkwing Duck into Avenger League have been unsuccessful, but I believe I've come up with a solution. (a projector screen is shown, as is the projector on the table. Pictures begin to appear on screen) All we need to do is get pictures of Darwing Duck naked with Courtney Love. Then we'll tell him if he doesn't join us, we'll put them on the Internet. How do we get pictures of him naked with Courtney Love? (the next slide clicks into place) We dress Chaos up as Courtney Love, take pictures of her naked with a homeless guy, then photoshop Darkwing Duck's face onto it. Gotta get to work fast, people! Avenger League, ho! *'Tyke:' ...You want us to take naked pictures of Professor Chaos to use as blackmail? That doesn't sound very superhero-like. I say, fighting crime is much more important than either have a reward for a missing cat or blackmailing another hero. I think we should help raise money for save the national park, who's closing, by having a cake sale. *'Lola Loud:' What?! We're superheroes, not the f**king Girl Scouts! *'Sister:' Queen of Diamonds, the park need help! Sometimes being a hero means helping in smaller ways. *'Lola Loud:' You think selling cakes is helpful to mankind? *'Tyke:' More helpful than taking naked pictures of an idiot! You know what? From now on, we vote! Who wants to go with my plan? (everybody but Lola Loud raises a hand) (A street in the downtown. The kids go down the street. A classical piece plays as they are shown in slow motion. Lola Loud turns to her right and high-kicks Tyke on the cheek. Tyke goes up in the air and bounces on the road. Lola Loud kicks him in the balls and leaps at him. She spreads a chainsaw out and slashes Tyke on the left temple. Girly moves to intervene while Lola Loud continues to rake Tyke across the face. Lola Loud notices Girly coming to Tyke's aid and slashes her too) *'Brother:' Wow. What the hell happened to her? *'Slimmy:' (sascastically) Better off, let's try to expose Darkwing Duck's secret indenty instead. I don't want to see how my sister is slashed. ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- * ---- *'Lola Loud:' My fellow superheroes, We have done it. Darkwing Duck is taken care of. And now the country can finally be made aware of Avenger League. *'Brother:' There's more important things to discuss right now! *'Lola Loud:' Oh right. The missing cat. *'Girly:' No, you f**king bitch! He means we need to discuss things with you! You're...! *'Sister:' I'll tell her. Queen of Diamonds, I'm sorry, but we're kicking you out of Avenger League. *'Lola Loud:' You're kicking me out of Avenger League?! *'Tyke:' We all voted, it was unanimous. *'Lola Loud:' You can't kick me out of Avenger League, I'm the f**king leader! *'Slimmy:' Look, we just believe that you have your goals and ways of doing things and they conflict with what we want to accomplish. *'Auggie Doggy:' Besides, all that was just so you can collect a reward for a missing pet. Speaking of which, someone already found him and that someone was Bullwinkle. *'Lola Loud:' What?! That idiot stole my glory?! *'Auggie Doggy:' Also, we've already discussed about kicking you off with both Mr. Krabs and your guardian and they agree. Mr. Rabbit. *'Rabbit:' (walking in) Yes, young kids? *'Sister:' Please escort Lola Loud out of our secret base! *'Rabbit:' (takes Lola Loud away from the table and up the stairs) Come here, you piece of s**t! I talked to you about beating up our neighbors, didn't I?! *'Lola Loud:' Rabbit, what the f**k?! The f**k are you doing?! (upstairs. Rabbit takes Lola Loud out of the basement and shuts the door. Lola Loud tries to get back in, but can't) *'Rabbit:' Listen, you little bitch! You do not beat up our neighbors! Tyke also told me you wanted to ruin Darkwing Duck's life. You'll wash the guests' dishes that week, and confess what you did to the police so you can be in jail! Go to the aparatament! *'Lola Loud:' (incredulous) You've gotta be kidding me! (credits roll and episode ends) Transcript See here Trivia